medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanten Shiranui
| image = Hanten Shiranui.png | alias = The Non-Human Who Is Just There Hanten’in | age = Unknown (Over 10,000) | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Not Equal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | affiliation = Shiranui Household | position = Najimi Ajimu's Double | previous affiliation = True Flask Plan Tsurubami Team/All Jokers | relatives = Hansode Shiranui (Relative) Hakama Shiranui (Relative) | ability = Skill Creation | manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 92 }} Hanten Shiranui ' (不知火 半纏, ''Shiranui Hanten) is a new transfer student at Hakoniwa Academy. The founder of the Shiranui Household, Hanten is the double of Najimi Ajimu; his status as a Not Equal is a result of this partnership. Personality Hanten's distinguishing characteristic is his instinct to preserve unusual things. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 7 This seems to be the basis of his dedication to Ajimu, and why he is always dutifully following her. Before Ajimu's death, Hanten does not speak, nor interact with any other character aside from her. As Ajimu's double, Hanten does not interfere with her decisions, even if he considers them foolish. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 4 Understandably, Hanten is very close to Ajimu, and is the only character to call her by her first name. After Ajimu's death, Hanten decides to inherit her will and protect Medaka Kurokami, despite holding her responsible for Ajimu's demise. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 5 Appearance Like the other members of his family, Hanten has light blue hair with an ahoge, though his is noticeably thinner and longer, hanging in front of his face. He wears a white jacket with dark blue trim, eight buttons on the front, a flat collar, and a black unequal sign on the back. Beneath the jacket, he wears a dark colored shirt split vertically by a white line, and completes the outfit with white trousers. During the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Hanten wears a different jacket that only reaches halfway down his arms and torso, though it also has an unequal sign on the back. Beneath the jacket he wears a black undershirt, and has a dark scarf around his neck. He also wears white pants with a matching belt. After the feast ends, he returns to his original outfit. Hanten is most often shown from behind, or at least with his face obscured; his hair is messier from the front, and he looks significantly older than most of the other characters. Hanten often stands with his arms crossed. One hundred and fifty years ago, Hanten wore a white outfit with a cape, decorated with areas of blue and gold tassels. He also carried an ornate saber on his left hip. History Hanten originated in what would become known as the Shiranui Village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, page 13 Ten thousand years ago, Hanten created the Shiranui Household to serve as his "backups". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 7 One hundred and fifty years before the start of the series, Hanten met Ajimu. At the time, he was the only existence similar to Ajimu. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 140, page 1 One hundred years before the start of the series, Hanten's skill to create skills came about when Ajimu started the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 6 Three years prior to the start of the series, Hanten was sealed along with Ajimu by Misogi Kumagawa, through a combination of his All Fiction and Bookmaker. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 93, page 7 Plot Student Council Battle Arc After the conclusion of the election battles, Hanten and Ajimu are seen in Hakama Shiranui’s office. Hanten is standing behind the couch Ajimu is seated on, with his back to Ajimu and Hakama. Hakama offers to transfer them into Class -13, an offer Ajimu turns down for both her and Hanten. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, pages 17-19 Kurokami Medaka’s Successor Arc As Kumagawa describes the Not Equals to Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, Kouki Akune, Mogana Kikaijima, and Hitomi Hitoyoshi, Hanten appears with Ajimu in the Student Council’s office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 93, page 8 He says nothing as Ajimu introduces herself, and when she introduces him as the Non-Human who is just there. He listens without comment as Ajimu describes her plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 93, pages 12-14 He leaves with Ajimu. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 93, page 17 When Ajimu appears in the Student Council’s office after they have chosen they’re potential successors, Hanten is seen closing the door. He stands silently as Ajimu goads the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 94, pages 16-19 Hanten is seen standing on a roof with Ajimu when the Candidate Student Council arrive. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 95, pages 16-17 After Kumagawa is attacked by the Candidate Student Council, Hanten and Ajimu approach him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 97, page 13 He leaves with Ajimu, and though his front is seen, his face is hidden by a speech bubble. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 97, pages 15-17 When Medaka sees through Ajimu’s disguise, Hanten becomes visible as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 99, page 18 He stands silent as Ajimu and Medaka talk. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 100, page 7 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 100, page 9 As Ajimu and Medaka bathe, Hanten waits outside. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 103, page 2 When Ajimu climbs to the top of the clock tower, Hanten appears as well. He chooses to stand beside the goal net when Ajimu climbs on top of it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 113, pages 9-11 He begins leaning on the side of the goal when Shori Wanizuka tries to score. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 114, page 4 He makes no reaction when Kikaijima wins the competition. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 114, page 20 After the Treasure Hunt ends, Hanten is seen standing on a roof with Ajimu. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 115, page 17 He drops down to the ground with Ajimu as she speaks to Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 116, page 1 He listens silently as Ajimu converses with Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 116, page 9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 116, page 15 He does not move as he awaits Zenkichi’s answer to Ajimu’s offer to join the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 116, page 23 Hanten appears in the Ghost Babel along with Ajimu and the others working to turn Zenkichi into a main character. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 122, page 4 He listens on as Ajimu prepares Zenkichi for what is to come. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 123, page 11 He remains facing the blackboard as Ajimu describes his ability, showing no visible reaction to her praise. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 123, pages 13-14 When Zenkichi describes the skill he would like, Hanten is as unperturbed as ever. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 123, page 16 As Ajimu mulls over Zenkichi’s requested skill, Hanten remains silent. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 124, pages 5-6 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 124, page 8 He does not react when Ajimu kisses both Zenkichi and Mukae Emukae. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 124, page 10 The next day, Hanten joins Ajimu in approaching Zenkichi. At this point, Hanten is already in the process of making Zenkichi’s skill. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 127, page 18 Hanten is present as Ajimu and Hansode Shiranui discuss moving up the date of the presidential election. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 128, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 128, pages 5-6 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 128, page 8 After Shiranui leaves, Ajimu congratulates Hanten, asking him if this is his so called backup. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 128, page 11 During the Sports Festival, Hanten watches Medaka’s contest of tug of war with the rest of the student body. He holds a parasol over Ajimu. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, page 13 He has put the parasol away by the time Ajimu is ready to leave. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, page 18 Along with Ajimu and Aoki Aka, he later observes Zenkichi and Akune’s meeting with Saki Sukinasaki, Zomeki Furousan, and Jyuujika Hachiningatake. Ajimu reveals that the skill Hanten created for Zenkichi is called Devil Style, has awakened two months before the December election, and has something to do with the arrival of the three entertainers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 133, page 19 During the Culture Festival, Hanten is seen present at the battle of the bands along with Ajimu. He is notably the only character who has not changed out of his usual attire. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 135, page 6 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 136, page 13 Hanten stands beside Ajimu at the Seiyasai, facing the audience, with his back to the candidates. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 138, page 15 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 138, page 17 He makes no visible reaction, either to the results of the election, or to Ajimu’s declaration of intent. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 139, page 18 Jet Black Bride Arc When Medaka gathers teammates with which to fight her suitors, Hanten (in a new outfit) is one of the people she chooses. His promised reward is a drinking bar. Later, the Tsurubami Team meets Bukiko Udou on the aircraft carrier Black, the stage for the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 2-4 Hanten listens on as Udou explains the rules. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 15 Hanten makes no visible reaction to Ajimu’s easy defeat of the six suitors, nor to the revelation that the six she just defeated are actually only doubles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 9-11 Hanten watches on as the real suitors arrive. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 14 He makes no comment as the suitors declare their intent to defeat the doubles as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 2 He is silent about how emotional Medaka becomes at the mention of Fukurou Tsurubami. Along with the rest of the Tsurubami Team, he is sealed into a card by the smallest suitor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 5-6 Ajimu and Hanten are released by Momo Momozono per her deal with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 3-4 Hanten listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka’s true plan; to force the suitor to end with “surrender” by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 8-10 As the Student Council and the All Jokers (and Namanie Nienami) return to Hakoniwa Academy, Hanten is seen looking back at the space station. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 18-19 Unknown Shiranui Arc Hanten is present in the Tea Room with Ajimu. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 10 He makes no comment as Ajimu and Medaka discuss the Shiranui Household’s relationship with the Kurokami Group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 12 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 18 When Ajimu and the others leave for the Shiranui Village, Hanten chooses not to accompany them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 18 Hanten arrives at the Shiranui Village driving a stealth armored truck, which he uses to knock Iihiko Shishime off the mountain. He continues driving to evacuate Medaka and her allies once they are board. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 15-17 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 19 As Medaka demands they let her go back for Shiranui and Ajimu, Hanten reveals Ajimu is dead, which is why he has taken action. He promises to explain everything, and tells Medaka to call him Hanten’in. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 21-22 In the clock tower, Hanten offers Medaka a drink from the bar she gave him after the Jet Black Wedding Feast. He confirms Medaka’s analysis of his relationship with Ajimu, then asks what he can do to make Medaka give up. In the face of Medaka’s anger, Hanten tells Medaka’s she should first thank him for bringing the Front Six to help her. Hanten continues his story, saying that, as Ajimu shadow, he never hindered her actions, but admits he did not expect Ajimu to die, as she had faced Iihiko more than a hundred million times without dying. Hanten explains that Ajimu fought Iihiko to the death to allow Medaka to escape, and while he cannot forgive Medaka, he will succeed Ajimu’s will and keep her alive. At Medaka’s questioning, Hanten explains that Iihiko was originally a hero that lived five thousand years ago; Ajimu’s image of a perfect human was likely influenced by Iihiko. Hanten continues, saying that the times have changed and the current Iihiko is the result of the Shiranui Village that has passed down his legend over the past five thousand years. The Shiranui Household were created to serve as Hanten’s “backups”; after he died, one of them could replace him as Ajimu’s double. However, like Hanten himself, the Shiranui preserve unusual things. The village continued the legend of Iihiko by using doubles to inherit his name and power each generation, while serving as doubles for the Kurokami as a side job to fund their main project. And the next double for Iihiko is none other than Shiranui herself, whose very existence will cease to be after training to become him. As Iihiko's purpose to live now is just living, his goals line up with those of the Shiranui Village, and so he will not leave the village as long as Shiranui is there. His explanation finished, Hanten declares that he will definitely force Medaka to give up on Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, pages 2-10 Hanten is surprised at Medaka’s outburst. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 12 In response, Hanten punches her on the head. Hanten believes Medaka stands no chance against Iihiko and would just be wasting Ajimu’s death. Medaka counters that Ajimu fought against "impossibility" all her life - Ajimu died so that she could stand back up and defeat Iihiko. Hanten insists it’s impossible, pointing out that her wounds won't heal, and even Abnormal or Minus skills cannot defeat him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, pages 14-15 Hanten is taken aback by the appearance of Kamome Tsurubami and Nienami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 17 Abilities '''Superhuman Physiology: Not much is known of Hanten's abilities, but he has been labeled by Kumagawa as the only other Not Equal in the world aside from Ajimu, implying that his powers are at least equivalent to her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 93, page 8 Zenkichi recognizes Hanten as the Shiranui Household’s “something”. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 93, page 13 By his own admission, Hanten is at least ten thousand years old. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 7 Skill Creation: Hanten is the Not Equal that possesses the "skill that makes skills"; he can make any skill and create as many copies as he wants. Ajimu claims that of her multitude of skills, about one hundred were created by him. Ajimu labels this ability as a skill that personifies the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 123, pages 13-14 Hanten claims this skill was created merely so he could better intimate Ajimu as her double, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 2 and only came about a hundred years ago, when Ajimu started the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 6 Trivia *The members of the Shiranui family are named after articles of clothing. Hanten is a short winter coat. *Hanten is the only male Not Equal to appear in the series so far. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Not Equal